


病名为爱

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Summary: 预警：43骨科，33性转嫖到自己妹妹是什么感觉#第一次接客碰到亲哥怎么办#
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 20





	病名为爱

*

夏之光真服了，这帮人翘了晚自习去网吧通宵玩游戏完了还有精力去大保健

他在本市读的大学，离家挺近偶尔没晚自习就回家住，晚上被室友拉去玩游戏，他其实前两天因为朋友聚餐通过宵了，于是在网吧没熬多久就眼睛酸涩，烟抽的喉咙都哑了

凌晨两点多困的要命买了瓶水先解渴，和旁边的室友说他先打车回家睡觉，他们接着玩

结果那室友隔着椅子扑过去拉住他胳膊，“别着急走啊，哥们等下带你去一好玩的地儿。”

夏之光真困死了，皱着眉头想把手扯回来，结果对方就是不松

“马上就好，我先去结账。”室友站起来拍拍他肩膀示意等等他

夏之光只好在门口等他们，嗓子不舒服直接把一瓶水都喝完了，网吧里几个人小跑出来，上前拦了辆出租，怕夏之光跑了一样先把夏之光推进去，给司机报了地名，夏之光反应过来是他以前高中门口啊

“去那儿干嘛？”

室友故作神秘的挑挑眉不回答，夏之光白了他一眼头一歪立马就睡过去了

高教园区建在郊区，夏之光以前高中在市内，开车就开了近四十多分钟，被推醒的时候夏之光感觉自己已经睡了好几个小时

夜里挺冷的，夏之光刚睡醒体感更冷捂紧外套跟在后面问他们到底去哪儿，前面几个人走进离学校一千米左右的一条小路里转个弯又拐进一条小道，夏之光心想这几个不是本市的怎么比他还熟路

那条小道里还有几家小店亮着灯，店门口非常不低调的闪着红灯绿灯，夏之光眯着眼读出店名“XX按摩足浴”

他一下反应过来开在这种隐蔽地方的，不会是正经按摩店，靠，这是带他嫖来了？

“我真困死了，先回家睡觉了你们自己去”夏之光说完拔腿就走

被人拉住往店里推，“别啊，在这睡也一样！”，而后又拉着夏之光到角落，凑到他耳边小声说，这家店里学生妹服务超好，又纯又嫩绝了

听的夏之光直皱眉头，纯什么纯，都出来卖了

结果一转身，就看到一个他打死也想不到的人，他妹，他亲妹，焉徐佳穿着学校制服站在他对面，同样震惊的看着他

夏之光感觉自己脑袋嗡的一声全懵了，焉徐佳先移开视线，假装镇定的报自己名号，价钱……

旁边室友两眼放光，一拍大腿说就她了，夏之光抢先一步拉着焉徐佳往里面走，“你们找别人吧，她是我的”

身后室友咬牙切齿骂他装逼，刚刚还要回家，一看到漂亮女孩儿抢的比谁都快

*

“哥…”焉徐佳站在床前绞着手指喊他

夏之光坐在床尾，气的脑仁疼，“别喊我哥”

再抬头暼一眼她，制服裙摆短的都快到大腿根了，露一双细长的腿在空气里，膝盖都冻红了，他怎么不记得以前学校女生制服裙子有这么短呢

“你裙子也太短了，快找条裤子穿上”

“我没带。”焉徐佳像是想开了什么，把手背到身后，比刚才态度坦然了很多

“等下跟我回家，明天去做个体检，我暂时不会告诉爸妈，要是你不听我话我就——”

“我不回去。”

“你疯了吗？！”夏之光气的直接站起来

“我没疯，我知道自己在做什么，但哥哥不知道。”焉徐佳突然笑开，“哥哥是我的第一个客人，来都来了，总得做点什么吧？”

夏之光脑子一下没转过弯，被她推到床上，随即爬上床跨坐在他身上

“佳佳，你别”夏之光有点慌乱，提着她的腰往上，又觉得手碰到的地方烫的很，马上缩回来，焉徐佳又坐回他胯间，磨的他闷哼一声

突然清脆的铃声在房间里响起打破这个微妙奇怪的气氛，夏之光手忙脚乱的把手机从外套兜里拿出来，来电的是他女朋友，结果手机被焉徐佳一巴掌打到一边

夏之光一边说她一边去拿手机，焉徐佳倾身贴在他身上，铃声没多久就停了，屏幕是夏之光和女朋友的合照，焉徐佳把耳朵贴在他胸膛上，眼睛直直的盯着那只手机，“我讨厌你女朋友”

“别闹了，我们先回家”夏之光把她推开，去拿手机

但焉徐佳又扑过去，嘴贴上他的嘴唇，慢慢舔慢慢咬，夏之光刚要推开她，就听见她说，“哥，要么你操我，要么我找别人操我。”

*

不是你，那么谁操我都一样

*

夏之光妥协了，他的脑子很乱，又痛又懵完全没法正常思考，所以说人千万别熬夜

事情就朝着另一个更诡异的方向发展去了

夏之光无声的默许焉徐佳脱掉他的外套他的衣服他的裤子，感觉到她发抖的双手，他突然很心疼，他疼爱保护长大的妹妹，在他们一起的成长过程中从黏他到疏远他到摸不透心思的行为和话语，一直都被他有意忽视了，让他感觉烦躁不安的情绪，他干脆不理，甚至还在爸妈面前维持兄友妹恭平和的假象，他有错的

他没有进去，只是让焉徐佳背对他摆成跪姿，把性器插进她的大腿间，胯狠狠撞在她屁股上，他在自欺欺人的认为没进去没对着脸硬就不算脱离轨道，只当一场艳遇

焉徐佳脸埋在枕头里，所有呻吟声都被遮住，她攥紧床单，腿间嫩肉时不时被磨到，那根大东西从那小口前划过，激的她流了一腿的水，这是真枪实弹，比她想着夏之光自慰要刺激多了

最后夏之光射在她腿上，他倒在一旁喘粗气，焉徐佳挪近他，想钻进他怀里，夏之光噌的坐起来沉默的用被子擦她的腿

焉徐佳躺着不动，夏之光帮她穿上衣服裙子再用自己的外套盖住她的腿，打横抱起往外走

“我们先回家”

*

夏之光并不好过，躲在网吧里学校也不敢去，怕女朋友找他，怕焉徐佳找他，更怕别人看出些什么

结果没躲几天就被焉徐佳一条微信吓出洞了，焉徐佳给他发了一条轻飘飘的语音，说她晚自习下课后要接着去上班了

夏之光差点手机都摔了，看看时间这个点高中晚自习已经开始，他马上跑回寝室洗个澡刮刮胡子打车去焉徐佳校门口堵着

铃声响了几下没几分钟焉徐佳就提着书包出来了，夏之光三步并两步过去拉着她拦了辆车回家

“你怎么说话不算话？到底想干嘛？”夏之光满肚子火

“是你说话不算话吧，哥哥有做到吗？”焉徐佳斜眼看他

夏之光哑口无言，偏头去看窗外

半晌，焉徐佳把头靠在他肩上，手指插进他的指缝里与他十指相扣，夏之光叹了口气，另一只手摸摸她的头

*

到家后他妈正在客厅看电视，还奇怪佳佳不是住校怎么回来了，夏之光替她打掩护说她最近睡不好想回家住两天，他妈就嘴里念叨要给她吃点补的，话锋一转说夏之光怎么还不带女朋友回家看看

夏之光心里一跳，先看向焉徐佳，没看出什么表情变化才回答再说吧再说吧

他妈又啐他，别吊着人家女孩儿，到处拱白菜，这样不行

“哎妈——”夏之光越听越头大

“妈我先回房间了。”焉徐佳喝完水就放下杯子走了

夏之光也马上跟在焉徐佳后面起身，“我也回房间了。”

他妈朝他背影嘱咐，“等下记得给佳佳端杯牛奶让她喝了再睡。”

夏之光半躺在床上玩手机边注意外边动静，听到他妈进房间了，就开门去厨房给焉徐佳热了杯牛奶

焉徐佳还在写试卷，高三几乎每门课的作业都是试卷，她成绩不错，只花时间做数学卷，其他的就看时间写，夏之光靠在墙边看她写，高考完几乎把所有知识都还给了老师，他边看边摇头，理科数学卷太反人类了

写完收试卷已经快一点了，夏之光等她洗完澡回来差不多一点半，今天他完全没有做的想法，只是抱着妹妹轻声的哄她睡觉

*

夏之光隔天就和女朋友说了分手，其实他挺舍不得这个女朋友的，又温柔又知趣，下午她哭的不能自已，感觉要昏在他怀里

他说，我配不上你你以后会找到更好的

好像渣男的分手台词总是这几句

晚上约人去喝酒浇愁，夏之光酒量也就这样，还一喝就上脸的那种，当他抱着朋友开始喊妹妹的时候，他朋友就知道这小子已经喝上头了，赶紧把他扶走送回家

到家后给开门的是焉徐佳，朋友还诧异了下，佳佳怎么在家，说夏之光和女朋友分手失恋喝醉了让她帮忙扶进去，到门口了还想和从小看着长大的朋友妹妹寒暄一下，结果直接大门关上，他摸摸鼻子寻思这孩子好久不见脾气变大了

夏之光还有点意识，知道现在扶他的是焉徐佳，让她赶紧睡觉去，不用管他

焉徐佳就撒手了，夏之光没支撑哐一声砸在地上，龇牙咧嘴的坐起来靠着墙揉手肘揉膝盖，“你真是…”

但焉徐佳又蹲下来给他揉，贴着他，闻到他身上浓重的酒味，轻声的问他心里是不是很难受

夏之光凑过去亲她，心里柔软，他交过很多女朋友，但最爱的妹妹只有一个

焉徐佳搂住他的脖子，闭上眼睛和他接吻，夏之光把她抱进房间里，两个人顶着房门，焉徐佳腿缠在他腰上靠他抱着，开始脱自己衣服

夏之光低头从她漂亮的锁骨一路亲到还在发育的胸上，焉徐佳手指插进他的发间，又刺又硬，一点也不像他本人，她的哥哥是小太阳，温柔又温暖，但不止对着她

焉徐佳往下摸到他的皮带，三两下解掉抽出来扔在地上，顺着裤子伸进去抓着已经硬起来的性器，“之光，快进来吧”

当夏之光喘着气真的操进去时，焉徐佳搂紧他的脖子大哭，已经没有回头路了，“哥哥，我痛”

夏之光亲着她慢慢动，一点点擦掉她的泪水，“佳佳别哭”

在一次次又深又重的顶弄里焉徐佳的背磨着门，抱着夏之光的后脑勺和他接吻，不接吻堵着嘴她的呻吟就要吵醒隔着客厅的房间里睡觉的毫不知情的父母

有一次就有两次有很多次，青春期的年轻人精力旺盛荷尔蒙四溢，只要两个人在一起就会滚在一起做爱，爽的天翻地覆不知今夕何夕

夏之光都不知道自己原来这么重欲，他和焉徐佳，大概基因里就刻着契合

*

发现焉徐佳状态不对劲的是老师，因为焉徐佳最近不管课上还是课后总是经常呕吐，捂着肚子趴在桌上蔫蔫的，老师就联系了家长

夏之光吓的冷汗直冒，他回想他们荒唐背德的性事，一直有戴套有做措施

焉徐佳吐的脸色苍白坐在床上笑着看着他，她说，之光，我们离开这里好不好

夏之光眼前发黑，他扑在焉徐佳床上，眼泪不自觉的往外涌，话都说的断断续续，“佳佳，佳佳，不能要”

焉徐佳还是笑着，摸他的头发，“之光别怕，我都不怕。”

*

焉徐佳高考时肚子微凸，宽松衣服穿着根本不显，夏之光在考场外想起来时经过的一座教堂

他又往回走，却只敢站在教堂外面，看着教堂顶上的红色十字架

神啊，如果真的有神的话，所有的惩罚让他来受，让他妹妹平安顺遂

*  
完


End file.
